


digital art - 2009-05-21 - band-aid

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John puts a band-aid on Rodney.</p>
            </blockquote>





	digital art - 2009-05-21 - band-aid




End file.
